


Once

by jukeboxes



Series: Electa [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Sparklings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxes/pseuds/jukeboxes
Summary: There were sparklings, once.





	

"Once upon a time..." Moonracer began to an eager crowd.

The room was tiny, and that made it cozy. There were a few other caretakers in the room with them her, Evade and Piper. Each had a sparkling on their lap, and in a circle around Moonracer were about twenty younglings. They were silent and dazed, and all stared imploringly up at her. The room itself was quiet, but not too far in in the distance, the rumble of explosions, thuds, and shouts could be heard. All signs of a nearby battle.

"You asked for a story." Moonracer smiled. "Why don't you help me? Once upon a time..."

"There was a youngling!"

"And?" She urged.

"The Prime!" A different, crimson youngling gasped in reverence.

"Which Prime?" She asked.

" _Optimus_ ," they all breathed. The younglings buzzed in barely contained excitement.

"Alright," Moonracer laughed, "I think the youngling needs a name. Suggestions?"

The shouted names were drowned out with a particularly brutal explosion right above their heads. The sparklings quieted and everyone looked up as an ominous creaking came from the ceiling.

Moonracer reset her vocalizer.

"I heard the name Harmony. So, a long time ago Optimus Prime and Harmony the Sparkling, our two dashing heroes, were on a quest."

"To find their genitors." The younglings all nodded sagely in agreement with the suggestion. The caretakers felt as if they'd been shot - they were all abandoned or orphaned. Such was war.

"Yes, to find their genitors... but they were lost!" The sparklings gasped with her revelation.

"Where?" A little mech cried out, clutching the helm of the sparkling in front of him. "Not the Sonic Canyon!"

"Or the Rust Sea!"

"The Sea of Light?"

The group started babbling, getting increasingly frantic, worried for their heroes' sake. Moonracer nodded.

"They were not only lost - but trapped - in, " everyone held their breath as she stared them down, "the Acid Wastes. No comms, no backup." A low _ooo_ sounded.

"But who's gonna help 'em?" Two brothers asked. The group chittered in anxiety.

"It's _Optimus Prime_ ," another youngling scoffed. "He's tough and brave and strong and smart enough to save them both!" Tweets of affirmation seconded this evaluation.

"Well, Optimus Prime and the ever faithful Harmony were trekking the long expanse of the Wastes in hopes to find a way out.

'Harmony, do you have advice for me?'" Moonracer mimicked Prime's deep voice, drawing a fit of giggles.

"'We need to find help soon, before we run out of energon. Or worse, Piper gets angry!'" An irritated huff from Piper and belly laughs from the younglings were like music to her audios.

"Optimus Prime nodded. He was about to comment on passing a new law that would make rechage time later for the good sparklings when the ground gave way beneath Harmony's pedes!" There were startled gasps.

"Harmony!" A couple of younglings shouted.

"Harmony was quick though, like his frame allowed him to be, and grabbed onto the edge of the ground before he fell into the abyss below.

'Optimus Prime!'

'I will save you, Harmony!' Optimus Prime swiftly lay flat and took hold of his servo. He smiled." Moonracer smiled too, the soft smile she always gave the younglings when she tucked them in.

"'See, you are safe.'"

* * *

There was a faint beeping in the background - was it really time for her to get up? She groaned and made to sit up when someone pushed her back.

Her optics powered on faster than she thought possible. Standing there was a little mech with the insignia of medics everywhere adorning his shoulders.

"Don't get up, please, you're very hurt. I didn't think you'd make it - but you did, you'll be okay. Promise. I think. Don't rip out that tube, please. The grey one. The second grey one on the lower-left, I mean, that one is important and I don't think you should rip it out." His babble stopped once he saw the wide-optic stare.

"Oh, you might be confused, heh. You were rescued from the remains of Youngling Care Center Number 19. It was razed, sorry to say. 'Cons! Absolutely destroyed - nothing left!"

Moonracer's functioning arm shot out, gripping whatever part of the medic she could hold onto. "The sparklings? The sparklings, _please_?"

"I, eh," the medic went quiet and tried to fumble with the tools on the tray beside the berth. "I'm sorry, I am, it's a loss. You were the only survivor."

 


End file.
